A new life for Kate
by jaty1
Summary: Kate is again confronted with her past when rescue is near. What will happen with Jate on their last days on the island and finally when rescue comes. UPDATED ! CHAPTER 17 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first try to post anything on this side and I hope it works. This is the first fanfic I wrote about jate, I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think about it.

PS: English is a foreign language for me so I want to apologize for my language mistakes.

**Summary: **Kate is again confronted with her past when rescue is near. What will happen with jate on their last days on the island and finally when rescue comes.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong all to J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, ABC, Touchstone etc

**A new life for Kate**

_Chapter 1:_

Jack was collecting empty water bottles, it was hot as it usual was and he tried to find a place in the shadow where he could relax a bit. He went to a group of trees when he suddenly heard a beautiful voice from the tree on his left side. It was the voice of a woman and she was singing a baby song.

Jack walked into the direction from which he heard the song and then he stand there and just watched, fascinated by the scene he saw.

Kate was sitting under a palm tree, having little Aaron in her arms. She softly moved him in the rhythm of the baby song she was singing. She was so beautiful while sitting there with the baby in her arms, a warm smile was on her face and she seemed so content, quite and happy as Jack had never seen here before. He smiled, just couldn't stop watching them. I never thought of her as a mum, he thought by himself.

Suddenly the song ended.

„We've already seen you, you know!"

Jack smiled. „ I wasn't hiding!"

„Come and take a seat, you can help me, he just doesn't want to sleep since an hour."

Jack sat down next to Kate. „Where is Claire?"

„Oh, she and Charlie try to get some sleep. Aaron cried the whole night and they are very tired."

Jack nodded. „It's not easy with a baby, right?"

„Specially on an island like this", Kate added.

„Maybe...".

„Psst", Kate whispered, pointing to Aaron. „He's sleeping, you see that?"

„He likes it in your arms". Jack smiled watching Kate who was watching Aaron with a lovely smile.

„WHO DOESN'T ?"

Kate and Jack turned their heads around, finding Sawyer standing behind them.

„Are you crazy?" Kate whispered angry, „Aaron just fell asleep a minute ago. If he now will weak up again, I...".

„Kate", Jack whispered, „he is still sleeping."

Kate, Jack and Sawyer watched the sleeping baby in Kate's arms.

„Who is now crazy, huh?!" Sawyer said. He wasn't whispering but he spoke much more quiet now than he had before.

„So you're lucky!" Kate said.

Sawyer watched Jack and Kate, who were watching the sleeping baby boy.

„Playing parents?" he said annoyed.

Jack and Kate again turned their heads around, watching angry on Sawyer.

„Is there anything else you have to tell us?" Kate whispered.

„Calm down, Freckles, I'm not interested in taking part in your baby games."

He turned around walking back in the jungle, shaking his head.

For a while Jack and Kate sat there just watching Aaron, enjoy the silence and the other one next to them. Then Kate's face got serious.

"Claire asked me if I want to be Aaron's godmother when Eko is going to baptize him."

„Oh, wow, congratulations."Jack smiled surprised.

„I said no!", Kate said.

Jack seemed to be confused. He was looking at Kate now realizing the serious and sad expression on her face.

„Why? You would be the perfect choice. You helped Claire to deliver the baby."

Kate softly touched the forehead of the baby, remembering the day when she was so scared doing anything wrong, remembering the feeling when she was the first person who held little Aaron in her arms, the smile on Clair's face when she gave her the baby after the birth.

„He has good parents, he also should have a good godmother."

Jack watched at sad Kate. „But why can't that be you?"

Kate turned her face to Jack. Her eyes were wet and it was difficult for her to keep her voice quiet. „Because I can never be good!"

Jack didn't know what to say. It was terrible for him to see Kate so sad and full of hate for herself.  
He slowly moved his arm in her direction just to touch her, just to show here that he doesn't think so, that he is there for her, but she moved away.

„Kate,..."

Kate did everything to hold back her tears. She turned her face away from Jack, not being able to watch his face, the expression in his eyes any longer.

„I could never be a good mum, I could never be a good godmother and I will never have the opportunity to be a good person."

She stand up, trying not to make any fast moves in order not not weake up the baby.  
Jack couldn't believe what she said, how she could be so hard to herself and especially he wasn't able to see her so sad and confused.

„Kate, why do you say something like that?"

A tear run over Kate's face.

„I'm his daughter that's why I can never be good, no matter what I try, there's nothing I can do against him."

„Kate...".

Jack again tried to reach her with his hand but she again moved away.

„I better bring Aaron to his bed there it'll be better for him. He needs a godmother who is there for him when he needs her and not someone he has to visit in prison."

Kate turned around and walked back to the beach sleeping Aaron in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank you all for your reviews. Here comes chapter 2, I know it's very short but the next one will again be longer.

Anyway, hope you like it and please review!!

**Chapter 2:**

One week later

Kate and Sun were working at Sun's garden. There was a lot to do for them and it was very hot.  
Suddenly Sun looked at Kate she was holding some seeds in her left hand.

"Hey, how are these seeds called in English?"

Kate watched the seeds in Sun's hand then she softly smiled.

"Oh, that are Guava seeds!"

"Oh, ok", Sun said than she went on putting them in the dry earth.

"I'm looking for some water, the earth here is too dry for our Guava seeds." Kate was smiling all over her face while speaking the word "Guava seeds".

"I'll soon be back!"

Kate jumped on her feed, put the dirty earth from her jeans and walked into the jungle.

After she filled as many bottles as she could carry with water she started her way back to Sun's garden.  
Suddenly she saw something lying on the ground. Carefully Kate approached the unknown thing. Now it was lying in front of her.  
It was a small black thing. Kate put down some of the water bottles and tried to reach for the thing. Then she suddenly stopped in her move remembering the last time she wanted to touch the doll which was lying on the ground while being in the jungle with Jack.

After she didn't find anything like a net, she tried to reach it.

"Oh my god!" Kate said surprised and couldn't believe it.

"It does work!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**!

Thank you very much for your review **supersolanea**!! I'm really glad you liked chapter 2 (although it was a bit jatish).The coming chapter includes Sawyer, so I hope you like it! Btw, sorry that I thought you come from France!

Guys, when you're reading this, PLEASE review and tell me wheter you like it or not!

Here comes chapter 3! Hope you like it!

jaty

**Chapter 3**

Long before he reached the beach he heard them laughing and talking.  
Then when he reached the point where he could see the beach he saw them jumping, dancing, crying and again laughing. He quickly walked to the group of people while he passed Sawyer's tent.

"Hey, doc, what is it you are most looking forward to do after our soon rescue?"

"After what?", Jack asked confused.

"What you haven't heard it yet, doc?"  
Sawyer stood up from his old chair with a broad grin on his face.  
"Then let me be the good guy who is telling you the good news first. We are going to be rescued in a few days!"

Jack gave an incredulous look at Sawyer. Normally he wouldn't believe him, but after all the reactions he've already seen from the other people he wasn't sure.  
"How..."

"A working transmitter was found in the jungle, Sayid was calling for help. They said they will be here in a few days bringing us home."

"Why should anybody after the long time we are here find a working transmitter in the jungle?", Jack asked with doubt.

"It wasn't anybody, it was Freckles. She said it was lying near the caves in the grass."

Sawyer's smile got a bit brider yet.

Jack nodded. "Where's she?"

"Who?"

"Kate!" Jack said annoyed by Sawyer's games.

"I haven't seen her for a long time after she gave Sayid the transmitter."

Jack nodded, started walking away. Then he hold on looking at Sawyer.  
"Thanks!"

"Oh, you're welcome, doc. Whenever you need the up-to-the-minute news come to Sawyer."

Also Jack thought the smile on his face couldn't be any brider, now it was.

"Jack, hey what do you say, we are going to be rescued!", Charlie screamed when he was running towards Jack.

"That's great, unbelievable in a way!", Jack answered.

"Yes, but it's true. I stood next to Sayid when he called for rescue. They are coming take us away from this freaky island. Oh, what do you think all the people at home will say when they realize we are not dead?"

"I don't know, Charlie." Jack smiled. "Have you seen Kate?"

Charlie tried to come down and thought about their last meeting.

"Yes, but that must have been a few hours ago."

"And then, do you know where she went ?"

"No, sorry Jack. But I know it was her who found the saving transmitter."

Jack nodded, then he walked to Sayid.

"Hey!"

"Hey Jack. We are going to be home soon!"

"Yes, I've already heard it. You called for rescue?"

Sayid smiled, showing Jack the transmitter.  
"This is our rescue! Kate found it in the jungle and brought it to me."

Jack looked at the small black thing which brought so much happiness to everyone. He still couldn't believe that they really all will be rescued, will be saved, but all..."

"You said Kate gave it to you. Do you know where she is, Sayid?"

Sayid thought about Jack's question.  
"No, I don't know. After she gave it to me I called for help and then I told everybody that they should prepare their passports for the day of rescue..."

"Why did you tell them to prepare their passports?", Jack asked getting more and more nervous.

Sayid looked a little confused at Jack.  
"Because the people on the phone told me to do that, they want everybody of us to tell them exactly who they are, where they come from, when..."

"It's ok, I understand!", Jack said.

"Hey come down, Jack, soon everything will be ok."

"Sure. So you don't know where Kate went after that?"

"No, sorry, but she seemed not to be as happy about the rescue as all the others." Sayid suddenly added with a little concern in his voice.  
"The same seems to be with you!"

Jack nodded. "Thanks!"

After Jack was looking everywhere on the beach for Kate he came back to Charlie.

"I will buy a new guitar and then I will..."

"Did she say anything, Charlie?"

"Who?"

"KATE!" Jack loudly said. "Nobody saw her for a long time since she brought the transmitter, so did she say anything?"

Charlie nervously jumped from one foot to the other one, realizing how worried Jack was.

"Not much. She gave the transmitter to Sayid, she said she found it somewhere near the caves lying on the ground..."

"Did she say anything about being rescued?", Jack asked impatient.

Charlie tried to concentrate. "She just said to Claire that it will be great for her not to bring up Aaron on this island and..."

"Did she say anything about her own rescue?", Jack claimed.

"No, nothing about herself. She seemed really be happy for us, but she stayed away from the celebrating group. She seemed to be sad, she really seemed to be...desperate." Suddenly Charlie stopped, thought about Kate, about the way she looked when he saw her, about...  
She wouldn't do anything stupid, right?", suddenly Charlie asked.

Jack looked at Charlie's face which seemed to be scared.

"I don't know, Charlie, I don't know!"

**_ I have already written a lot of chapters for this story but I will just post them when somebody is reading this! So please guys, review and show me if you're interested or not, ok? Thanks! jaty_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Jack was running through the jungle as fast as he could. When he started his search for Kate he still was in hope that she was just at Sun's garden or near the waterfall or at any other place she used to be. But the more time that went by and the more different places he went to and still didn't find her the more panic came over him.

„Kate!"

What if something happend to her. Maybe she met any unknown creature from which they all knew that there are many on this island, what if the others kept her or what if she was hurt, lying anywhere in pain.  
Jack tried to get the pictures out of his head. He had to concentrate. What happened before she disappeared...she found the transmitter, they called for help. Jack knew why she run away.  
What if Kate got scared about being rescued from this island. Sayid said that the guy on the phone said they all should identify with passports.

Jack remembered what Kate said when she talked about not being a good godmother for Aaron "He needs someone who is there for him when he needs her and not someone he has to visit in prison", in prison.  
What if she was so scared of going to prison that she...

"Kate, please answer me Kate!"

Jack tried to calm down. He told himself again to concentrate. Where else could she be?  
Suddenly he stopped, remembering the place where she had been once before when she was so confused, the place where they kissed.

How could he ever forget this place, this kiss...  
He never felt so much during a kiss before than he felt with Kate's kiss.  
He never felt so much... love... for one person before.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Guys, when you're reading this story please leave me a comment-good or bad- that I know if anybody is interested in this story. As I already said I have already written a lot of chapters for this story but it doesn't make sense to post them if nobody is interested.**

** I know this chapter was very short but the next one will again be longer, I promise. Thanks, jaty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews guys!! I really appreciate them! Here comes the next chapter, I hope you like this, too! jaty**

**Chapter 5**

About ten minutes later Jack reached the place full of hope.

"Kate? Kate, can you hear me?"

Jack was looking behind every tree. "Kate!?"

"I'm here Jack! I can hear you, you don't have to shout so loud!"

"Kate?", Jack said relieved. But he still couldn't see her.  
"Kate, where are you?"

"I'm up to you...on the tree!"

Jack took his head up, finding Kate on the tree up to him. She was sitting on the highest point of the tree, but also from this distance he could see tears shining in her eyes."

"Kate, you couldn't be on a higher place!"

"Unfortunately not!", Kate answered.

"Kate come down, this is scaring me!"

"Just leave me alone Jack, please!"

"I will never leave you alone Kate, so please come down to me!"

Kate didn't answer. She just stayed on her place on the tree, trying to hold away her tears.

"Kate don't force me to climb up this tree."

"I don't force you doing anything, Jack. You are a free man, you can go wherever you want."

Jack got desperate. "Kate, I know you are scared of being rescued, of going to prison..."

"You don't know anything, Jack", Kate said while tears run over her face.

"Then you should explain it to me...talk to me Kate, please."

Kate didn't move so Jack started to climb up the tree. The last time he climbed up a tree was when he was ten years old, he really had no experience with climbing a tree since about thirty years.

"If you are going on like this you will fall down this tree and this could be a problem cause you're the only doctor on this island!", suddenly Kate said.

Jack smiled a bit. "Yes I know I' m not good in climbing , but it's your decision, you know. If you stay up there I have to come up to you."

"You are crazy!", Kate said.

"Maybe!"

Kate sat on the tree while watching climbing Jack. It was frightening.

"Ok, ok, I will come down, but PLEASE stop your climbing!"

Jack looked up to her.  
"Thanks!"  
Then he climbed down the tree, while Kate was starting her long way down the tree, too.

When Jack was again on the safe ground he breathed a sigh of relief then he was watching Kate during her way to the ground. She seemed to be an excellent climber.  
But suddenly he saw something really alarming. The branch which Kate now tried to reach had a huge tear on its underside.

"KATE...KATE DON'T..."

He was too late. Kate reached the branch and the same time it broke off.  
Both cried while she was fallen down the tree. Jack was running in her direction to catch her, but he was again too late. The next he heard was a loud impact and then Kate who was yelling with pain.

Jack was running to her, finding her lying on the ground. Her head was bleeding and her face was in pain.

„Kate, oh my god, are you ok?", he asked in concern.

Kate was just lying there while she was trying to hold away her tears. Jack touched her bleeding head carefully and watched the wound.

„I think I have to sew that up", he said.

„That's great!", Kate murmured in pain.

"Is that all?"

„I'm fine..."

She tried to stand up but as soon as she tried to use her left leg and her left arm she yelled with pain. Jack helped her to lie down again.

„Kate, what are you doing? You can't stand up. It's your left side which is aching, right?"

Kate just nodded. She hated to be weak, that she couldn't just stand up and  
run away.

„Ok!"

He carefully lifted her trouser leg up and then he saw her leg which was full of haematomas. He examined her leg.

„You are lucky, it doesn't seem to be broken!"

"Great!"

As soon as Jack touched her left arm she screamed in pain. The same time Jack moved away from her. He couldn't bear that it was him who was causing her pain.

„Hey, it's ok, it's ok, I just want to examine your arm, I'll be as careful as possible, ok."

His voice was quiet and his eyes tried to calm down Kate who was still in pain.

„Ok?", Jack asked again.

Kate nodded. Then he started again touching her arm while she had closed her eyes. After a few seconds he stopped and watched her in concern.

„I fear you've dislocated your arm ", he said.

Kate opened her eyes again and looked at him.

„Seems to be my lucky day...so what does that mean, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath.  
„That means that I have to set it again, Kate."

He was looking in her wet green eyes which looked at him if he is crazy.

„You're kidding...", she said but couldn't hold away the panic which was coming over her.

„I wish I would Kate, believe me."  
He looked in her eyes which were full of panic.

„I wish there would be another possibility, but..."

„Ok...what is it I have to do? ", Kate asked while she was trying to calm down.

Jack swallowed hard. „You just shouldn't move your arm and try to be quiet.  
I don't want to lie on you it'll hurt, you have to be strong, so do you think we can do it?"

„Do I have a choice?", Kate said while she tried to be strong.

„No, I don't think so!" , Jack whispered.

„Ok, then let's get through this!", Kate said, trying to have a relaxed voice.

Jack nodded. He touched her left arm watching at her finding the same fear in her eyes that he felt.  
For a long moment they shared a deep look.

„It'll be over in a few seconds Kate, you just have to trust me."

„I trust you!"

Then he took her arm and forced himself to forget that it was her who was lying in front of him, trying to imagine that she would just be a normal patient but it didn't work.  
He closed his eyes for some seconds to calm down.

"Just do it, Jack!", Kate claimed.

Jack opened his eyes again and then started his work.  
While he was setting her arm again Kate had closed her eyes, biting her lip.  
While he was doing his last move to bring her arm in the right direction again she screamed in pain. Then it was over. Kate was lying in front of Jack. Tears run all over her face and she was still shaking.

„You were very brave Kate, you were very brave!", he said while he took her in his arms. Kate now could no longer hold away her pain and so she cried in his arms.  
In this position they stayed a few minutes then Jack kissed her on her forehead.

„It's over now Kate, it's over!"

After she had calm down again Jack picked her up.

„I'll need to bring you to the caves so that I can sew your head up, ok."

„Ok!", Kate whispered while she leaned her head exhausted against his chest.

**Hope you liked it and please don't forget to press the little bottom below and give me a review, thanks, jaty! JATE IS FATE!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, nobody read the last chapter, is anybody still interested in this story?**

**Anyway here comes chapter 6, hope you like it! jaty**

**Chapter 6:**

Half an hour later Jack and Kate reached the caves. Nobody was there cause everybody was on the beach celebrating their soon rescue with a  
„beach party".  
Jack softly sat Kate down near the cave.

„How is your arm?", he asked.

„It's feeling better than before."

Jack searched for his sewing kit and his other medical stuff.

„I'm frightend of going to prison...but what I'm most scared of is how the people will stare at me when I tell them my name."

Jack came back to her.

„A lot of time went by Kate, maybe they don't remember your name."

„They will!!", Kate said.  
„They will hate me and they'll ask themselves how unfair it is that I survived this plane crash and so many other people died, good people, not as bad as me."

Kate made a short break, then she continued with tears in her eyes.

„And they are right! It's not fair that I survived this accident, it's not ok. This doesn't make sense."

„Nothing of this plane crash make sense Kate. Nothing on this island make sense. But as I told you a long time ago, official we all died during this plane crash and everybody got a chance for a new life, a chance to change...everybody...you too."

Kate looked at him with doubt.

„You are the best example showing how you could use your new chance."

He watched Kate with a warm smile.

„The Kate that I met, the woman who helped me without knowing me just because I asked her to help, the woman who sewed my wound up although she just had experiences with a sewing machine..."

Jack smiled, remembering their first meeting. Then he continued.

„The woman who helps everybody wherever help is needed..."

„Please stop that, Jack! That's not how I am."

„That's exactly how you are Kate. And this person, you, is a good person, no matter what she did before."

Kate shared a deep look with Jack. What he just said was wonderful, but she couldn't really believe him, what he just said. He didn't know her whole past, who she was before she was forced to stay on this island, no longer able to run away.

„Ok, I now have to sew your head up, you've already lost a lot of blood. There will just be a few stitches, ok?"

Kate nodded. Her thoughts were far away from the wound on her head.  
Jack disinfected her wound with the rest of the alcohol he had near the caves, then he sewed her head up.  
Kate neither move, scream nor spoke. She was just sitting there, watching in the emptiness.

„You better get some sleep now, Kate.", Jack said after he had finished his work.

He helped her lying down and as soon as her head reached the ground she fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading and please guys show me that you're interested and leave me a review. I'll post chapter 7 as soon as I'll get a review. Thanks, jaty.**

**JIF!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! **

**Nicole: Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you like my story! As long as someone's reading it I'll of course continue. jaty**

**Russ: Thank you so much for all your nice reviews! They really made me happy. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Thanks, jaty.**

**fankles: Thanks for your review! Here comes chapter 7, hope you like it! JATE IS FATE! jaty**

**Little Miss Lost: Thank you so much! Here comes chapter 7, hope you like it, too! jaty**

**Well, I tried to post chapter 7 already yesterday but this stupid server here didn't work and although I tried it several times it always just said "Please try again later...", ok, stupid computer grrrrrrrrr, anyway here comes finally chapter 7, I hope you like and review this, too. jaty**

**Chapter 7:**

When Kate woke up again she found Jack sitting next to her.

„Hey!"

„Hey", she whispered.

„How are you feeling?", Jack asked.

Kate's face was sad and her look was serious.

„I'm fine."

„ I made you something!"

Kate suddenly smiled when she saw the white piece of cloth in his hands.

„Now I have my very first sling!"

Jack smiled while he was putting the sling around her left arm.

„Thank you, Jack!"

„You're welcome!"

Jack watched her in concern. He didn't know what to say that would make her feel more comfortable.

„You should go to the beach, celebrating with your friends!", Kate said quiet.

Jack was just shaking his head.

„I'll go nowhere, not without you!"

She was watching him confused.

„ I won't leave you alone, Kate. I will never do that no matter what will happen."

He watched her finding confusion and fear in her eyes.

„I'm not worth it Jack, I'm really not worth it."

„You are Kate, you are!"

„HEY, there you guys are!"

Both turned around finding Sawyer standing behind them.

„Hey!", both said.

„What happend to you Freckles, did you have a fight with the polar bear?", Sawyer asked.

„I fell off a tree.", Kate said.

„Oh, a tree, well maybe you shouldn't climb a tree if you..."

„A branch broke off!", Jack said annoyed.

„Oh, ok, so after uncle doc fixed you up you could come to our beach party, right?"

„Thanks Sawyer, but I prefer staying here."

„Ah, come on Freckles, that'll be fun. And as fast you won't get the possibility to take part at a party, right?"

Kate tried to stay calm.

„Thanks for the memory Sawyer, without you I would have forget that!"

Sawyer grinned.

„I could also stay and we spend one of our last days with..."

„JUST SHUT UP, SAWYER!", Jack shouted.  
„Don't you see that she is injured?"

Sawyer moved some steps away from them.

„Ok, ok, calm down, doc. It was just an offer.  
So, is there any medicine you need, Freckles. Not that I still have a lot of it, but..."

„I'm fine, thanks Sawyer!", Kate said.

Sawyer nodded than after a last look at Kate he walked away.

„ I hope to see you later on the beach, Freckles!"

After Sawyer had gone Jack and Kate just sat there next to each other without saying a word.  
Jack didn't know what to say so he took Kate's right hand in his hand and after she didn't react he kissed it.

„Kate, I..."

Suddenly Kate moved her hand away from his touch and tried to stand up.

„Kate, what are you doing?", Jack asked confused.

„I, I just need some time, some time for me..."

„Ok, but you should stay here, you still shouldn't stand up. If your wish is really to be alone it's my turn to go."

He stand up, but Kate again tried to stand up.

„What..."

„I need to change the place, I need to..."

„Run away?", Jack said.

Kate shared a look with him.

„You should stay here, you are injured. I CARRIED you to the caves, you've forgot that? You need calm, I'm not really sure that you haven't got a concussion."

Jack saw insecurity in her eyes.

„So, you'll stay here and I will leave you alone, but I'll stay in the near to you, so if you need me, just call me...ok?"

„...Ok..."

Jack started to walk away.

„Jack?"

„Yes?"

„Thank you!"

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and please leave me a review and tell me what you think about it, ok? Thanks, jaty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Thank you very much for all your nice reviews! I really appreciate them and they also motivate me to update as soon as possible! So the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update -smile.**

**Russ: Thank you very much for your quick review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here comes chapter 8, hope you enjoy this, too! jaty**

**Nicole: Thank you so much! I'm very glad you liked the "sling-thing" -smile. Hope you like the next chapter, too! jaty**

**bonboni: Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story and I'm very happy that you can understand what I'm saying, I try my best. Here is chapter 8, hope you like it, too! jaty**

**Little Miss Lost: Thank you very much! I'm very glad you liked the whole sling-thing! -smile You'll also get some more of Sawyer-not in this chapter-but in future chapters! jaty**

**Well, here comes now chapter 8, it's all about Kate and I hope you'll like it anyway! Here we go:**

**Chapter 8: **

She was sitting there now for a couple of hours, all alone.  
Her back was still leaning against the tree Jack sat her to.  
Her eyes were closed, her left arm was in the sling she got from Jack.  
She liked the silence, not having to talk to anyone about her feelings, not to have to explain herself.  
But the silence was also a bad forerunner from she'll expect in her future.  
Kate knew that she'll lose everything she built up the last months they spent on this island, she knew that she'll lose again all the people who mean a lot to her, again just because of what she did.  
Everything would be destroyed just because of her past, her past. There was nothing she could do against it, no matter what she tried or will try in the future. What she did could never be recovered, and she knew that. Her past was her fate, her destiny.

These months here on the island were the first time in her life she was able to forget her past, at least a bit. Of course it was always in her head, also here, but on this island there were so many other things to think about. The most important point was to survive and on this „freaky island" as Charlie always called it, that means not only finding something to eat and to drink. It also means not to be eaten by the monster, not to be kept by the others and not to fly in the sky in the hatch.  
And now their fight for survival will be over in a few days, bringing everybody rescue and her her penalty.

She opened her eyes and looked around her, seeing the caves, the watter bottles and the other things lying next to her she was so closed to. Then her eyes stayed on her left arm in the sling. She smiled, remembering the time when she also gave a sling to Jack after his accident in the caves. All this seems now to be so far away. She remembered the smile on Jack's face when she gave him the sling, his first one.  
Would he also remember this special moment when they were rescued, when he again was working as a doctor giving dozen of slings to his patients?

She took a deep breath. Thinking about Jack, about losing him was the most painful about thinking about the rescue.  
She thought about what he just said to her "I'll go nowhere, not without you". It made her smile. He was so sweet, but even if he really thinks so, if she'll be in prison he could do nothing than leave her alone in her cell.  
She again closed her eyes, breathing the well smelling air from the jungle, try to store it for her time in prison.

„Hey!"

Kate sudden opened her eyes again, finding Charlie in front of her.

**Well, I know it was short but there needed to be a break after that, but as I said the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update so chapter 9 will arrive as soon as you guys want me to update, ok? Thanks, jaty.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here I am again and I again wanna thank you all so much for your nice reviews, they really mean a lot to me. The coming chapter is a Kate/Charlie one and I really hope you like it although there is no Jack in it. **

**Russ: Thank you so much for your nice review!! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter although it was short. Again thank you and I hope you also enjoy the next chapter. jaty**

**Little Miss Lost: Thank you very much, you're very kind!! I know the last chapter was very short and I'm very happy you liked it anyway. Here comes now chapter 9 and it is again longer than the last one. I hope you like it as well. jaty**

**bonboni: Thank you very much for your nice review!! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter although it was short. Here comes an update, I hope you like this as well. Thanks again, jaty.**

**Chapter 9:**

„Hey!"

„ Sawyer told me you fell off a tree. Are you ok?"

Kate smiled a bit.  
„ Yes, I'm fine, Jack still fixed me up."

Charlie nodded and took place next to her.

„ What happend to your arm?", he asked pointing to the white sling.

„Oh, I dislocated it. Jack set it again."

Charlie closed his eyes tightly.  
„ That wasn't funny, right?"

„No, it wasn't.", Kate answered.

Charlie nodded, didn't know what else to say.

„ So you're having a beach party ?", Kate asked.

„ Oh, yes, just a small one, I mean there's no real equipment for a real beach party, but we try to make the best of it..."

Kate nodded. „ How are Claire and Aaron?"

„ Oh, they are fine, they are great. We've already thought about opening a peanut butter shop after the rescue."

Kate grinned. „ Really?"

Charlie smiled. „ We just thought about it, of course I still have my commitments  
at "Drive Shaft"."

He grinned, having an expression on his face if he is very important.

„Oh, yes, I understand.", Kate said.

„ You' ve got to come to our first concert after the rescue. I'm sure it'll be a great success after everybody thought I died during a plane crash. The band with the singer who rised from the dead. I'm sure this must be great!"

Kate smiled, Charlie seemed to be so excited, he was really cute when he was talking about his band and music.

„So, will you come?"

Kate watched him confused.

„ To our concert?"

Kate tried to smile.  
„I'd love to, but to be honest I don't think that they will let me go from prison just for a concert."

Charlie's face got serious.  
„Oh, oh,sorry, I'm...I'm stupid to ask that...!"

„ It's ok, don't worry.", Kate said and tried to comfort Charlie with a smile.

Charlie sat there, didn't dare to look at Kate. Why must he always have this ability to say the wrong things.  
For a while they both just watched the nature in front of them.

„ In one way I like it here. The calm, the nature..."

Charlie nodded. He was happy she was talking about something else.

„ Yes, but there are also some things that are missing, right? Music, a TV, peanut butter, clean clothes, an airport..."

Kate watched the palms and trees next to them.

„Maybe I should just stay here!"

Charlie sudden turned his head and looked incredulous at her.

„Stay here?? You mean stay HERE??", Charlie said nervous.

Kate watched at him with a serious face.

„Yes, here."

„Come on, Kate, nobody should stay here. It's a freaky island!"

Charlie looked at Kate who didn't seem to agree with him.  
He slided restless to and fro.

„Listen Kate, I know they're looking for you...but nobody can be so crazy to decide to stay on an island like that!"

After Kate still didn't seem to be convinced Charlie went on.

„We both saw what happend to the pilot,...this thing, this monster, the polar bear and don't forget the others."

He looked at her. „ You can't stay here, Kate, all alone, that would be...suicide."

Kate just sat there, thinking about staying on the island, thinking about what Charlie said, then she looked at him finding desperation in his eyes. She knew she had to calm him down.

„ Yes, maybe you're right."

„Of course I'm right!", Charlie said relieved that he finally had convinced her.  
„So, what about going to the beach? Obvious it's not good for you staying too long here in the jungle, all alone."

He jumped on his feet, looked at her with a smile on his face to encourage Kate to stand up and stretched his hand in her direction to help her to stand up.

„Thanks Charlie, but I'll like to stay here."

„ I don't think it's better to stay alone in the jungle, we should enjoy the beach as long as we're still here."

After Kate still didn't move, Charlie shook his head impatient.

„And where the hell is Jack?? Why did he let you being alone here?"

He started to look around, searching for Jack.

„I wanted him to go, I needed some time for me.", Kate explained.

„I think that was a bit too much time..."

Kate nervously brushed her brown hair out of her face.  
„I will come to the beach, Charlie, later ok?"

Charlie watched her with doubt. „Really?"

„Really.", Kate said determined.

„Ok, then we'll see us on the beach,...later...ok?"

„Ok."

Charlie smiled hesitating, he wasn't sure if he could let her alone now, so he was still standing there, looking around.

„We see us later, Charlie, thanks for looking for me.", Kate said.

Charlie nodded with a warm smile then he turned around.

„Hope to see you soon on the beach!"

Kate smiled while she watched Charlie who was slowly walking back to the beach.

**Well, this was now chapter 9 and I hope you liked it! Please guys leave me a review and tell me what you think about it. Your reviews keep me going so please press the little bottom below-smile! Thanks, jaty. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm back to bring you a new chapter. THANK YOU all for your nice reviews, I really appreciate them! **

**bonboni: Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked the conversation between Kate and Charlie! Here comes now finally chapter 10, hope you like this as well. Thanks, jaty.**

**Nicole: Thanks a lot for your reviews, they really made me happy. Hope you enjoy chapter 10 as well. Thanks, jaty.**

**LadyJamie178: Someone new who is reading my story, that's so cool! Thanks a lot for your review and I hope you like the new chapter as well! Thanks, jaty.**

**LittleMissLost: Thank you so much! I'm very happy you liked the Kate/Charlie chapter! Don't worry, Kate just THOUGHT about staying on the island...but there will come something else...smile. Here comes now chapter 10, hope you like this as well. Thanks, jaty.**

**Russ: Thank you so much, I'm very glad you enjoyed the Kate/Charlie chapter! And about Kate staying on the island (and having a jamily-smile)...she just THOUGHT about it but there'll come something else. Here comes chapter 10, hope you like this as well. Thanks, jaty.**

**Chapter 10:**

After Charlie had left her she sat there for a while thinking about their conversation, thinking about staying on the island, then suddenly she heard again a person coming.  
She looked up and saw Jack arriving.

„Hey!"

„Hey!"

„Are you ok?", Jack asked.

„Yes." She looked at him. „Has Charlie told you to look for me, or...?"

„Charlie? No, have he been here?", Jack asked interested.

„Yes, and he tried to convince me to come to the beach, taking part at their beach party.", Kate replied.

Jack smiled. „Well, I didn't met Charlie, but beach party sounds great, right?"

Kate watched at him, she loved the way his eyes glowed when he smiles.

„Right.", Kate said.

Jack nodded content then he helped her to stand up.

After a 5 minute verbal quarrel about the fact if Jack should carry her or she should walk on her own they agreed that she will walk on her own and he will support her. In this posture they started their way through the jungle.

The near they came to the beach the louder became the voices they heard, then when they finally arrived the beach they also saw what was going on and for a few minutes they just stand there next to each other, Kate leaned on Jack, watching the scene in front of them.

„One, two, three, four...", Charlie cried. Then they all started singing.

„We're gooooooooooing home,  
we're gooooooooooing home, home, home!"

They were all standing in a half circle and were singing to the music Charlie was playing on his guitar. He himself was the loudest and he smiled all over his face. He was completely in his element. Next to him stand Claire with her little son in her arms. She smiled at Charlie who seemed to be so happy while playing his guitar.  
Sun and Jin were also standing next to each other. Jin's left hand touched Sun's stomach and he whispered something Korean in his wife's ear who started giggling.

„And now up with your arms, friends!", Hurley screamed and started to swing his arms in the rhythm of their song.  
The others followed his example.

„And again everybody!", Charlie cried with shining eyes.

„We're gooooooooing home!  
We have survived!  
We're still alive!  
We're going home!"

Charlie smiled a bit more when he saw Kate and Jack arriving. He was relieved that Jack managed to bring her finally to the beach.  
And there was somebody else who was very relieved to see Kate arriving.

„Freckles!", Sawyer cried when he was seeing her coming.

He was sitting far away from the others in a chair next to his tent.

„Finally you're arriving! We really need a neutral arbitrator, who knows what she says."

Kate and Jack came near to the singing group of people they called their friends.

„What are you talking about, Sawyer?", Kate asked confused.

„Sawyer is annoyed that we forbid him to sing with us!", Hurley explained.

Kate looked a bit confused.

„Why can't he sing with you?", she asked.

Sawyer started to smile. „ Yes, that's the big question, right. Not that I am wild about singing with this...idiots, but I don't let anyone forbid me anything.  
So, Freckles, tell them what has to be said!"

Kate looked confused from Hurley to Sawyer.

„He can't sing, he really can't!", Hurley said determined.  
„As he tried to sing with us, nobody could sing together any longer,...everybody was singing wrong because of HIM! It's impossible!"

Kate looked at Hurley and then at the others who seemed to agree with him.

„Well, Freckles, tell them..."

„Sorry, Sawyer, but I'll prefer staying out of that!" She shruged her shoulders apologetic. I also can't sing!"

„Is it really necessary that you can sing for your...your song?", Jack asked carefully.

„Well, no matter what you think about our song", Charlie said," if you would have heard Sawyer,...he...I wouldn't call that singing!"

Charlie earned a spiteful look of Sawyer, but most of the others were giggling.  
Kate smiled a bit but then looked at Sawyer and there was a bit compassion in her eyes.

„So, what about going on, guys?", Charlie cried again, then they all started again singing their song.

Kate smiled while watching them all singing. Jack next to her had also a smile on his face, then he leaned his head in Kate's direction and whispered: „ You lied!"

Kate looked at him confused, didn't know what he was talking about.

„ I lied??"

„ Yes, you said you can't sing, but that's wrong, you CAN sing, even very beautiful!", Jack whispered while his lips nearly touched her right ear.

Kate watched him a while then she smiled.

„Yes?...And how do you want to know that?"

Jack grinned.

„ I heard you singing this baby song to Aaron, you remember?"

Kate looked at Jack and for a few seconds they both looked into the others eyes.

„Yes, I do remember that day.", Kate whispered, then she looked to the ground.

„Hey, you both, what's about singing with us?", Hurley cried.

„Maybe Kate wants to take place!", Claire said. „ Remember she is injured!"

With this words Claire gave her little son to Charlie and came to Kate. „Are you ok?"

„I'm fine.", Kate answered. „ But I'll really prefer sitting down!"

„So, there's a place next to me, Freckles!", Sawyer offered and grinned at Kate. „ Here is the seat for the " non-singer"!"

„ You really want to sit next to this...guy?", Jack asked.

„ I'm sure he is not biting me!", Kate said and grinned at Jack.

Jack nodded then he helped her walking to Sawyer's tent.

„Specially for you, Freckles!", Sawyer said while he left his one chair and took place on the ground next to the chair.

**To be continued**

**Hope you liked it and please again don't forget to press the little bottom below and tell me what you think about it, ok? Thank you, jaty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thank you all again very much for your nice reviews! As promised here comes an update. Hope you like it! jaty**

**Chapter 11:**

„Thanks, Sawyer!", Kate said while Jack helped her to sit down.

„ Is your arm ok?", Jack asked a bit concerned.

„ Yes, I have this magic sling from a great doctor, you know!", she said with a broad grin on her face.

„ Oh, please...!", Sawyer said annoyed.

Jack and Kate just grinned at each other then they all turned their heads around as they heard the others starting singing again.

„ A really sweet song!", Kate said amused.

„Yes, really...sweet!", Jack grinned.

„So doc, you like the song and you remember that's the seat for the "non- singer" so please..."

Sawyer made a movement with his hand to show Jack to go.

Jack just looked at Sawyer and then at Kate.

„You should really sing with them!", Kate said still amused.  
„As Sawyer said, this seat is just for the "non singer" !", while saying that she blinked at Jack.

Jack smiled. „Yes, right! So,...I have to sing!"

„Right!", Kate said determined.

„ Ok, but if this...guy...go on your nerves, tell me!"

Kate nodded then after a last look on the both Jack went to the singing group and took place between Sayid and Hurley. A few minutes later he was singing with the others and swinging his hands in the rhythm of the song.  
Kate just watched him. She had never seen him doing something like that. It looked so funny seeing him swinging his arms in the air.  
And all the others looked so happy, so relaxed as she had never seen them before. For a moment her and Jack's eyes met and she felt as if the time wouldn't go on for this one special moment, as there would just be the both of them. And she wished this moment would never forget and she would never be forced to look into anything else.  
Then Jack was hit by the swinging hands of Hurley, and the moment was over.  
Kate looked to the ground try to store this past moment of luck in her head, try to store Jack's eyes, his warm look in her heart.

„Are you ok, Freckles?", Sawyer sudden asked her.

She looked at him confused. „Yes, why shouldn't I be ok?"

„You're crying!", Sawyer said quiet and pointed on her face.

Now Kate realized the tears which were running towards her face.

„I'm ok, I'm really ok!" , Kate said.

Sawyer nodded. „Well, I have an idea how to cher you up!"

With this words he went into his tent and a few minutes later he came back with two little bottles with alcohol in his hands.

„ Want to have a drink?"

She looked at the two bottles. „You still have hidden alcohol, but...!"

„ I kept these two special ones for a special day,...with a special person!"

She looked at him who was grinning.

„Come on Freckles!" He stretched his hand with one of the bottles in her direction.

„No, thanks Sawyer!"

„No? You say no to something else than just water?"

Kate smiled a bit at him. He looked at her surprised and confused.

„ Sorry, Sawyer, but not today, my head is still aching without drinking alcohol!", Kate said.

„Oh, sorry..., so maybe another time if you're again...healthy!", Sawyer said a bit embarrassed.

„Yes, Sawyer, maybe!", Kate said, then she again looked at the singing group and smiled again while watching their happy faces.

**Well, this was chapter 11, hope you liked it and again please press the sweet little bottom below and leave me a review! Thank you, jaty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter you hopefully like! **

**LadyJamie178: Thank you very much for your comment! I'm very glad you liked also chapter 11. jaty**

**Russ: Thanks a lot for your review! I'm glad you liked chapter 11! jaty**

**LittleMissLost: Thank you! Yes, chapter 11 was really short but chapter 12 now will again be longer! Hope you like it.**

**Btw, hope you have/had a good time on vocation. Looking forward to your reviews! jaty**

**bonboni: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the Saywer/Kate scene. jaty**

**Chapter 12:**

They all seemed to be so happy, so relieved. After such a long and partly terrible time here on this island they all will now soon come back, to their friends, their family, their jobs, back- in their real life.

„They are all so happy, that's wonderful!", Kate said quiet.

Sawyer looked at her, she was smiling but the same time tears run over her face.  
He just nodded. „Yes, they are!"

Kate leaned her head exhausted against the back of Sawyer's chair. Her head was still aching and now sitting in this chair she finally realized how tired she was.  
She watched into the deep blue water of the sea which was reflecting the light of the sun. It was so beautiful, so perfect. Then she again watched the singing group. There were Claire and Charlie who were smiling at each other. It was obvious that they were in love with each other. Claire hold Aaron in her arms, a real family, Kate thought. What they would do after being rescued? Would they live together in their own house, would they marry and then open a peanut butter shop as Charlie said? She smiled, they were such a cute couple.

And then there were Sun and Jin and their unborn child. They also seemed to be so content. Kate smiled again imagine a little mixture of Sun and Jin, a sweet Korean baby.  
She remembered the both when they came to this island, separated from the group. Sun fearful and Jin having control over her. And now? Here Sun had developed a lot. Now she was independent and strong and now SHE was the person who had some kind of control over her husband according to her capability to understand and speak English. Now it was often HER who was speaking for her husband and still not the other way around.  
While looking at Sun Kate remembered their common work at her garden. She had really enjoyed her work there on this quiet place with all this wonderful plants and seeds. Working with Sun was really very pleasant. She was such a friendly and understanding woman.  
Kate smiled looking at the Korean woman. She remembered their first time at the garden when she still didn't know that Sun was understanding her. She grinned now thinking about all the stupid things she talked about at the garden when she thought nobody would understand her. And then the moment when she saw Sun smiling and recognized she had understood her all the time, all the stupid things she was often talking about.  
Thinking about the fact that she was the first person who found out that Sun could speak and understand English made Kate proud. It was THEIR secret and she had enjoyed the quiet moments with her at the garden and their many conversations there very much.

Kate felt that she got more and more tired and also she didn't want to stop looking at the singing group she couldn't do anything else than close her eyes and seconds later she was fallen asleep.

A few minutes later Kate felt someone lifting her up. She tried to open her eyes but she was so tired that it didn't work. She felt two strong arms which were surrounding her body and then she was smelling a familiar smell and then a relieved and happy smile appeared on her face.

„Jack..."

Her voice was very quiet but it was loud enough for Jack to hear.

„Yes, it's me. Keep on sleeping." She heard him whispering in her left ear.

Exhausted she leaned her head against his chest and hid her face in his shirt. Jack carefully got up and walked with her in his arms in the direction of the tents.  
He could feel Kate's cold hands through his shirt lying on his chest. Slowly he bowed his head and kissed her forehead.

„Jack...", he heard her again.

„It's ok, I'll bring you to your tent. Keep on sleeping", he whispered again.

He kept on walking then she slowly lifted her head up looking now directly in his eyes.

„Jack...I don't want to go to the tents, I...I want to stay with you, with the others...I don't want to be alone at the tents, I don't want to be all alone, ...not yet."

Jack looked in her green eyes which were now full of tears. He stopped his walk.

„You won't be alone, Kate. I'll be here and I'll go nowhere."

He kept on looking at her and tried to calm her down with his eyes.

„You won't be alone!", he repeated.

He could now see tears running over her face but she nodded.

„Ok?", he whispered and kissed her again on her forehead.

„Ok", she said quiet.

Jack started again to walk and then he reached her tent. With one hand he put the awning away while the other hand was holding Kate who had now put her right arm around his neck. Softly he laid her down in the tent and Kate removed slowly her right arm from his neck then she again searched for his eyes.

„Jack, I..."

Suddenly she felt one of his fingers on her lips.

„Sleep now Kate!"

She looked in his eyes.

„You have to sleep, Kate", he whispered again.

She could now see a soft smile on his face. Carefully he checked the wound on her head, then he turned around and searched for anything. Kate watched him confused through half closed eyes.

„What are you looking for?"

He turned again in her direction having a cushion in his right hand. He smiled then he carefully lifted her left arm in the sling, laid the cushion next to her and then her left arm in the sling on the cushion.

„Better?", he asked.

She smiled. „Yes, perfect."

He also smiled. „Then you can sleep now...", he said.

Kate still looked at him.

„Close your eyes, Kate. I'll stay with you, but you have to sleep now, ok."

Kate slowly nodded then after a last look at Jack she closed her eyes and seconds later she was fallen asleep.

**Well this was now chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed it and please again press the little bottom below and tell me what you think** **about it. Thank you! Btw, if you're boring you can also read my other two stories "_Everything is going to be ok_" and "_The Last Reunion_". The links are in my profile. Bye, take care, jaty.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! **

**_LadyJamie178, NYR88, Russ, bonboni_ - a big THANK YOU to all of you for your reviews! I really appreciate them. **

**Here comes now chapter 13 and I hope you will like it! jaty**

**Chapter 13:**

„Katherine Austen!"

Kate opened her eyes abrupt. She was still lying in the tent where Jack carried her to. Then she heard it again.

„Katherine Austen?!"

Kate sat up quickly. Who was this, who was calling for her? Did she know this voice?  
Slowly she moved to the door of her tent, put the awning away and finally risked a look outside.  
What she saw there gave her shivers all over her body. Sudden she moved her head again inside the tent. This couldn't be true, this wasn't possible. She closed her eyes for some seconds, tried to calm down. She was again going crazy, that must it be. She was again crazy, like the time she saw the horse in the jungle and heard Wayne speaking through Sawyer's body.  
She was crazy!  
But the horse, wasn't it real? Sawyer saw it, too. But now? No, that couldn't be true.

„Kate!"

Kate again started to shiver and she got a completely pale face. She knew that voice, she hated it.

„Kate!"

The voice was getting louder. No, this was impossible. He was dead and she saw his corpse in the grave when she and Jack opened the grave to look for the key for his suitcase.

„Kate, they are here, rescue is here and now I WILL BRING YOU TO PRISON! You can't run away, Kate, NOT THIS TIME!"

Kate felt how tears run over her face. No, this was impossible! She pluck up courage and moved again to the door of the tent. She took a deep breath then she again opened it.  
And then she saw it.  
The whole beach was full of helicopters and unknown people...rescue people.  
She saw Claire with Aaron in her arms, Charlie, Sun and Jin walking to the helicopters. They smiled all over their faces while they carried their little luggage,...preparing for going home.  
Kate looked to the other helicopters on the other side of the beach and then she saw it.  
One helicopter with the lettering „POLICE" and another with the lettering „FBI" on it.  
„They are here, they are here to catch you!", she thought.  
Then a man appeared beside on of the helicopters and Kate felt how her blood was freezing inside her veins.  
HE, it was he, the Marshal. The Marshal who brought her here and who died on this island. Then his eyes also found her and he grinned, this terrible broad grin which Kate hated so much. The same grin he had on his face when he was talking about Tom's airplane at the airport, when he provoked her so long till she couldn't do anything than attack him.

„Well, there you are K-A-T-E."

She hated it when he said her name like this. He was wearing the same clothes he weared during their flight from Sydney to LA, but they weren't suffused with blood or at least dirty. He was looking as if he came from on of these helicopters, from the outside world.  
But this wasn't possible. He died, she was sure,...or not?"

„JACK!"

The Marshal had now started his way to her and with every step he took she could see him coming near and near in her direction,...to her tent.

„JACK!", she cried as loud as she could, again and again.

„I'm here, it's ok, it's ok, I'm here!"

She felt a warm hand on her face, on her arms.

„Arrrrgh..." In one go she was sitting. Then she opened her eyes seeing a worried Jack sitting in front of her.

„Kate, Kate it's ok, it's ok!"

Kate gave Jack a searching look.

„Where is he?", she whispered.

Jack was confused. „Who?"

„He..., the...the Marshal."

Jack watched her confused. „The Marshal is dead, Kate!"

„No, no! I also thought he would be...but he isn't!"

She leaned her head in Jack's direction and whispered:  
„I saw him. He is searching for me..."

„Kate, he is dead, he is definitively dead! This was just a dream...a nightmare."

Now Kate watched Jack confused. „No, that's impossible...I mean I saw him and the...helicopters, the rescue team, the police..."

„This was all just a nightmare Kate. Nobody is here, not yet."

Jack looked at Kate who seemed to be scared to death. She had a completely pale face and trembled from head to foot. Slowly he took her cold hands in his.

„Nobody is here, just me and you and outside is nobody else than our friends,...ok?"

Kate looked still confused at Jack then she looked around inside the tent and finally she opened the door of the tent with a quick movement to look outside.  
And there was...nothing, no helicopters, no rescue team, no police and no Marshal, just the empty beach with Sun and Jin walking along the beach holding hands.  
For some minutes she just looked around, tried to understand what happend, then she went again inside the tent and sat down next to Jack.

„It was just a...nightmare.", she said slowly.

„Yes!", Jack said determined.

„Oh my god, I really thought I'm going crazy...again.", she said looking to the ground.  
„I'm sorry, I'm..."

„It's ok.", Jack said quiet.

They looked at each other and Jack tried to calm her down with his eyes.

„You're ok?"

She kept on looking in his eyes and nodded.

Then after a while Jack looked away.  
„I'm sorry, it's my mistake. I should have stayed with you...after you felt asleep I went outside the tent and had a conversation with..."

„It's not your mistake!", Kate said determined.  
„It was just a nightmare, a...forerunner from what I'll expect in my future, because of...what I did,...of who I am. So...it's my own mistake, if you can talk about a mistake here."

Jack looked at her serious face then he gave her a mysterious smile.

„Maybe that's not what you'll expect, Kate."

Kate lifted her head up. „What do you mean with that?", Kate said again confused.

„IS SHE ALREADY AWAKE?"

Kate and Jack jumped as suddenly the tent door was opened and Charlie's face appeared inside the tent.

„At least now, yes!", Jack said grinning.

„Oh, sorry, I was too loud?", he grinned.  
„Well, no matter...Kate we need to talk to you!"

Kate looked confused at Charlie whose voice had a imperious undertone then at Jack who seemed to agree with Charlie.

„What's going on here?", Kate asked distrustful.

_**To be continued**_

**Thank you for reading and please press the little bottom below and tell me what you think about it. Thanks, jaty.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you out there! I'm back with a new chapter. THANK YOU**

**_Russ, NYR88, LadyJamie178, bonboni and LittleMissLost_ for your reviews, they really keep me going! I hope you also enjoy chapter 14!**

**LittleMissLost: Hope you have a great holiday!**

**Here you go:**

**Chapter 14:**

Charlie grinned.  
„ Just come outside and we'll tell you!"

„Who the h is „we"?, Kate asked getting more and more nervous.

Then Kate leaned again her head in Jack's direction and whispered. „They ARE here, right? Rescue is already here?"

Jack looked in Kate's eyes which were again full of confusion and fear. Slowly he shook his head.  
„No, Kate, believe me, nobody is here, no rescue team, no police."

Now Charlie looked a bit confused from Kate to Jack and then again to Kate.  
„Rescue team? Why the h do you think the rescue team is here? Have you seen anyone of them?"

Kate looked embarrassed at Charlie then she bowed her head and shook her head.  
„No, no I saw...nobody!"

Jack watched at Kate then he quickly said:  
„Well, Charlie what do you think about already going to the others and me and Kate will join you in...a few minutes, ok?"

Charlie looked a bit offended at Jack but then he nodded. „Ok, it's ok, you're the boss, but you and Kate will come soon, right?"

Jack nodded and gave Charlie a thankful look. „Of course, we'll soon come outside!"

Kate just watched the both with a look of incomprehension.

„Ok, see you in a few minutes, guys!", Charlie said then he looked a last time at Kate and then he left the tent.

After Charlie had left Kate looked questioning at Jack.  
„What is it they want to talk about with me, Jack?", she asked him nervously.

Jack smiled at Kate. „Don't worry! It's nothing bad!"

„What the h is it?", Kate asked getting more and more impatient.

„If you wanna know we should go outside and then they'll tell you."

Kate looked in Jack's eyes, it was clear for her that he knew what it was the others wanted to talk about with her.

„Jack, please, tell me...!", she whispered with an imploring look.

Jack looked in Kate's pleading, fearful green eyes. It was so hard for him not to tell her anything, but he needed to resist his wish to tell her everything, the wish to take the fear of her. Quickly he looked away from her because he knew looking still more time in her pleading eyes he would tell her everything and he couldn't do that, he needed to wait, wait for the others.

„Jack, please, what...", Kate again tried to bring Jack to speak.

„Kate, believe me, it's nothing bad. They just want to...help you!"

„Help me??", Kate asked now completely confused. „How do they want to help me, Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes for a second then he risked a look in Kate's eyes again.  
„Let's go outside and then you'll find out, ok?"

Jack stood up and stretched his right hand in Kate's direction but Kate didn't move, she just kept on starring at Jack.

„Kate,...", Jack tried again.

„It's ok, it's ok, I really don't know what's going on, but...", Kate said.

„You don't need to be afraid...trust me.", Jack whispered.

Kate shared a long look with Jack then she nodded. „Ok, let's go!"

Jack helped her to stand up then the both left the tent.

As soon as Jack and Kate were standing outside the tent Charlie was screaming:  
„Hey guys, they are here, she is here, let's start!"

While hearing Charlie's words Kate could feel a pain in her stomach. What the h was it that should start? Jack was supporting her with his left arm because she was still not able to walk with her sprain leg without problems.

„Come here guys!", Charlie screamed with a smile on his face pointing to a place on the beach where he had put an old just a bit destroyed seat from the airplain for Kate.  
With Jack's help Kate walked to the prepared seat and took place inside the old chair.

„You're ok?", Jack asked a bit worried after helping her to sit down.

„Yes, it's perfect, thanks!", she answered with a thankful smile on her face. No matter what'll happen the next minutes between her and the others she was now happy to sit again, she was still very tired especially after having that nightmare.

Quickly Charlie came near and with him Claire with her little son in her arms.

„Hey!", she said smiling at Kate.

„Hey!", Kate said unsure.

Slowly also all the others appeared and sat down in the sand in a half circle around Kate. Being in that kind of centre Kate felt unwell. She felt a deep desire to just stand up and run away as she did so often in her life. But this time it wasn't possible. Not only because she was injured but also because she knew that she couldn't left all her friends behind. She tried to read anything in their faces, anything that would tell her what it was they want to talk about with her but she couldn't read anything.  
Unsure she looked at Jack who was sitting right next to her. Feeling her look he moved his head in her direction and gave her a lovely smile. It was this smile, the memory of what he told her in the tent, and him sitting next to her that made her stay, that helped her not to start panic.

„Ok, is everybody here?", Charlie asked and looked around himself. He was sitting in the middle of the group right opposite of Kate. Without waiting for an answer on his question he started.

„Kate, you maybe ask yourself what this all is about, why we all want to talk with you."

Kate looked at Charlie and nodded.

„Yes!"

„Well,...", he grinned, „as you know soon a rescue team will come here to this freaky island in order to save us and while we all are very happy and relieved about that because it means that we'll soon be saved and back at home to you it means that the police will take you under arrest and you have to go to prison!"

Kate felt how her nervousness increased while Charlie was now speaking about her going to prison. She wished he would finally come to the point about what he want to talk about with her, she wished he would no longer keep her in suspense.

„Kate after spending such a long time here with you on this island and after all you did for us we came to the opinion that it wouldn't be right if you'll spend the next years in prison. Not only because that would mean you can't come to my first concert", he made a break grinning at Kate who now also grinned a bit remembering their conversation at the caves, then he continued„ but also because it wouldn't be fair at all!"

Kate's small grin disappeared again. What the hell was it he was talking about?  
She felt how a warm hand touched her right arm and then she felt Jack's left hand in hers.

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it. Take care, jaty.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!! I'm finally back with chapter 15. Sorry that it took a bit longer than usually till I updated but I couldn't find the time to update sooner.

Thank you very much to Russ and bonboni for your nice reviews! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter. And again thank you for your "posting-help" bonboni! Well, here comes now chapter 15, I hope you like it as well. jaty

Chapter 15:

"Well, we all here", Charlie finally said while he pointed with his hands to the group of people around him," decided to give you a second chance, a new life."

"A second chance?", Kate asked confused. She still didn't understand what he was talking about.  
Jack who was holding Kate's cold right hand in his gave Charlie an imploring look that should finally bring him to speak, to tell her what he means.  
Charlie who recognized Jack's look and Kate's fearful and blank look finally went on.

"We all don't know what really happend in your past life, why the police was after you and why they want you to go to prison. But there is one thing we all know for sure...that everybody should get a second chance.  
We all got our second chance here on the island, we all got the opportunity to change and hopefully become...better persons. And soon when we'll be back on the mainland, back at home we all will try to use what we learned while we were here and try to use it to live a better life."

Jack could feel a nervous and impatient feeling in his stomach. What Charlie was saying was all really good, but what Kate wanted to know was something else...what this all should have to do with her.

Hurley who had watched Jack and Kate and the expressions on their faces all the time sudden said: " Come to the point, dude!"

Charlie looked at his friend, why were they all just so...impatient. He enjoyed being in the centre for one time.

"Well", he finally continued, " decided to give you also a second chance for a new, a better life we want to give you a new identity...", he made again a short break, " we want you to take Joanna's passport and leave the island as her."

Finally having said it Charlie grinned all over his face.  
Kate didn't know what to say. She really had expected a lot, but this?

"Joanna's passport?", she asked incredulous.

"YES!", Hurley screamed, "the girl who drowned."

"I...I know who Joanna was, but...the last time...", Kate said confused.

"We changed our minds!", Charlie said determined and grinned again.

Kate watched Charlie, then Hurley and then all the others, they all seemed to agree with the things Charlie was saying.

" Taking her passport...was a wrong thing that time and it still is it now. As you said Charlie we all changed here in a way and because of this...now I don't think that taking her passport was the right solution."

"But why?", suddenly Sun was asking. " You could leave the island as a new, a free person, start a new life without being afraid of being kept by the police."

"It's not that easy!", Kate answered. "Why should the rescue team believe that I AM Joanna? They have my photo, they..."

"A lot of time went by since we're here on this island, I don't believe they'll remember exactly how a former wanted criminal was looking like! They will think you died during the plane crash, I'm sure they'll already closed your file!", Claire said.

Kate shook her head determined. "They'll come here and look for a Kate Austin, they will search for me on this island!"

„So many people died during the plane crash, Kate!", Charlie said.  
„Why shouldn't they believe that their wanted criminal also died. They'll be relieved, so they save the costs for your stay in prison!", Charlie added.

„They won't believe that I died till they..."

"I'll convince them that you died!", sudden Jack said. I'm the doctor, I'll tell them that the Marshal told me about you and that we both found you dead in the plane, died during the plane crash. I'll tell them that I was the one who diagnosed your death and that we burned you together with all the other dead bodies in the plane. They'll believe me, Kate!"

Suddenly hearing Jack's voice again Kate lifted her head up and looked in Jack's face. The determination in his voice was fascinating but also a bit frightening.

„I don't want you to lie for me!", Kate whispered determined in Jack's direction.

„But I want to lie for you!", Jack quickly whispered back.

Kate looked at him, didn't know what else to say.

„But when we come back...home, there'll be all the relatives, all the friends of the survivors,...of you, Joanna's parents, her friends, they'll immediately recognize that I'm not her and they'll tell the police.", Kate said.

„I don't think so!", Hurley said. „Joanna's family will not come. She lost her parents very early during a car accident...and her boyfriend..., poor girl!"

Kate pulled her eyebrows together. „Why do you know all that?"

Hurley smiled. „You remember that it was me who gave you all the remaining food from the plane shortly after the crash? Well, during that time I really spoke to nearly everyone and she was really...nice."

Kate looked speechless at Hurley, then at the others. They really seemed to have an answer to everything.

„You see Kate, we thought about everything!" You still don't need to be unsure, just accept that we wanna help you!", Charlie said.

Kate looked in Charlie's friendly face, they were all so nice to her, too nice for a criminal like her.  
„I can't,...I can't accept your help, your offer,...I mean I'm really, really overwhelmed what you offered me, that you want to help me, but...I can't take Joanna's passport", Kate said quiet but determined.

„Why not?", Charlie and Hurley were screaming at the same time.

Kate closed her eyes for some seconds. „Because I'm a bad person, I'm a m...", she couldn't bring herself to speak out the word „murderer" in front of all these people," ...criminal and I belong to jail."

Jack looked now shocked and confused at Kate. He had expected that she wouldn't say „yes" immediately, but the persistence with what she refused to accept the offer...  
He led her right hand go and touched instead her right shoulder with his hand.  
„Kate, why can't you just accept that we all want to help you?"

Feeling his touch and hearing his words Kate turned her head in Jack's direction. She could see the confusion in his eyes.

„I told you that you're not a bad person, long before.", Jack whispered in her direction.

Kate looked at him. Yes, she could remember him saying that he thinks that she is a good person, but he still didn't know what she really did.

„Jack, I'm...", she swallowed hard,"I told you...I'm a murderer!"

Kate shared a short look with Jack, there were tears in her eyes, then she sudden recognized how loud she had spoken her last word, that all the others now also knew that she killed someone, that she was not just a „normal", a harmless criminal, that she was a...murderer. She froze inside while she turned her head again to the others.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thank you for reading and please again don't forget to tell me what you think about it, ok? Thanks, jaty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story, sorry! Thank you all again for your nice reviews! Now I'm finally back with an update and I hope you're still interested in this story and you'll like it. jaty**

**Chapter 16:**

For her great surprise nobody stood up and walked away or said any word of horror.  
They were all just sitting there, some were looking to the ground, some were looking at her. There was an awkward silence for some seconds but nobody was shouting at her or gave her a look of contempt.  
Again she swallowed hard while she wished that somebody would finally say anything.  
She bowed her head and looked to the ground, she couldn't look in the eyes of somebody... not after they all knew. She also couldn't look at Jack, not now.

The last time the others found out that she was a criminal was when Sawyer told them when she had Joanna's passport. Only now she realized that she hasn't seen Sawyer all the time while Charlie had spoken.  
She still could remember all their faces when they heard that she was a ciminal. But this time Jack hasn't been there. Later that day she had been relieved that he hadn't seen the reactions of the others. Of course somebody had told him about her criminal past and about the way they found it out.  
That day she had been more than happy that he hadn't seen their first reactions. She was sure that the reactions, the refusal of the others, their fright had still strengthened him in his imagination that she was somebody not perfect, somebody bad, someone he didn't know what she was capable of.  
But now he was there while the others found out that she was a murderer and he could see all their reactions.

The same time while this knowledge made her more froze inside then she already was, she also had to think about what he had told her the last days and also a few minutes ago, how much more he trusted her now. He didn't think that she's a bad person, not at all.  
Even so she couldn't bring herself to look at him, she just couldn't.

Please can anybody say anything? She thought by herself. No matter what but this quietness, this silence was terrible...unbearable.

Jack was looking at Kate. The expression on her face when she had recognized that also the others had found out that she was a murderer, the hurt in her face had again showed him how deep the pain about her own person was inside.  
Her head was bowed but he still could see that tears were running over her face. Quickly she wiped them away with her right hand, crying in front of all the others doesn't seem to be something she wanted to do. He slowly moved his hand in her direction, he needed to do anything to diminish her pain inside but even before he reached her she quiet said:

„ Well, after you now all know that I'm more than a bad person, I'm sure you also don't think anylonger that taking the passport of another person is the right thing."

Jack was looking at her, then her turned his head to the others...to Charlie.

**Short I know but to be continued if wished!**

**Please tell me what you think about it and review! Thank you, jaty.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter for this story. I hope you'll like it and I would be glad toget a review! **

**Chapter 17:**

Charlie had bowed his head. He had expected that Kate's crime wasn't something „normal", something harmless according to her attitude and the way she had made a mystery of her past all the time - more than all the others. And not later than after their conversation at the caves in which she had told him that she thinks about staying on the island he had recognized that it must have been something really bad what she did, something because of what she'll get a heavy penalty. But now hearing the word „murderer" from her own mouth he even so was a bit...shocked. He felt Jack's look on him and finally lifted his head.  
Jack's look told him that it was time for him to say something and the same way he had enjoyed being in the centre the last minutes he now hated it. He again looked at Jack. His eyes told him that it was time to speak out what they had talked about about an hour ago. He shortly looked at Claire who was sitting next to him. She was looking to the ground, also seemed to be a bit confused, overstrained. Feeling Charlie's look she lifted her head and shared a deep look with him, then she gave him an encouraging short nodd. Charlie nodded back then he looked at Kate.

„Kate, well, we ...we already talked about the circumstance that your crime could be something really bad and we all here...", he looked in the group of people around him", think that it doesn't matter what you did before the crash. It just doesn't matter. Nobody will ever be able to explain how it was possible that we all here survived this plane crash and that without any real bad injuries. And nobody will ever be able to explain why WE survived and so many other people had to die."

He made a short break looking at Kate, who was looking unsure and confused at him. She didn't really seem to understand what he was talking about, why he told her something like that so he continued quickly:

„What I try to say is, that while we all will never find out why we survived we all know for sure that we got the chance for a new life. What I wanna say is that it doesn't matter what happend in our past life. We don't think, that ANYBODY of us should have the right to adjudge you, not after all the good things you did for us. Now it's time that we do something for you!"

He made again a little break then he continued.

„You know, we don't think, that we have the right to prevent that you become happy."

„But that has nothing to do with you, Charlie!", Kate said now determined.

She looked first at Charlie, then in the group of people around her.

„With nobody of you! It's all my guilt! I acted against the law and now it will finally be time to get the penalty for that."

Kate spoke very calm and sure. She didn't know why but suddenly it was all so clear for her, the first time in her life she didn't want to run any longer, now she decided finally to stay, to face up to what she did as Tom always wanted her to do. Kate felt again Jack's warm hand in hers. It gave her an indescribable feeling of safety. For a short minute she looked up and looked at him. Feeling her eyes on him he also looked at her. Kate was surprised to find a kind of desperation in his look, confusion. The same time why Kate was surprised about his desperation he became more nervous while seeing the determination in her face. He knew how hard this all here must be for her, to talk to the others about her past, about what she did but even so she wasn't ready to take her chance for a new life, a new identity.

„So you think you have to go to prison because you acted against the law? Then I would have to go to prison, too! I also killed someone you remember?!"

Hearing Charlie's words Kate stopped looking at Jack and gave Charlie an incredulous look.

„You can't compare what you did with what I did, Charlie!", Kate said determined.

„Why not? I killed someone and it's not that I did that in self-defense or emergency assistance. Claire was already save when I shot him. I just...I just didn't want him to come close to Claire any time again. I just wanted him to suffer for what he did to Claire...and to me."

Charlie's voice had become more quiet while speaking the last words while he thought again about Ethan, the way he looked when he took Claire from him and nearly killed him by hanging him from a tree. Charlie turned his head looking at Claire who looked caring at him.

„I'm sure, I'm sure you also had your very own reasons why you killed this person", Charlie finally added.

Kate felt how she froze inside. Yes, she indeed had her very own reasons for killing Wayne.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_Please click on the little bottom below and give me a review, thank you, jaty._**


End file.
